Moves : Let's Play With Daddy
by pelipurindu
Summary: Yoongi adalah hybrid. Hybrid kucing ras Aphrodite yang ditinggal tuannya dan jatuh dalam 'kubangan'. Minyoon. Minga. Minsyu. mature. BxB.


.

.

 **MOVES — Let's Play With Daddy**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **MinYoon** ]

Rate : M _sih.. tapi.. yagitu…_

Hybrid!Yoon

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : Gagal ini .-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terbangun.

Jika orang lain terbangun karena cahaya yang mengambil alih celah jendela sempit berbeda dengan Jimin yang terbangun karena ringikan sekaligus _ngeongan._

Dari kucing besar _miliknya._

Begitu kedua retina mengerjap, mengambil cahaya untuk ditangkap. Begitu juga dengan pikiran yang merayap kedunia nyata. Yang di tampang dan di pikir hanya lah satu begitu melihat ke arah ranjang.

 _Manis,_ sayang _mengenaskan._

' _Grrr'_

Matanya menyipit menyalang begitu melihat Jimin bangun, seolah memang menunggu Jimin terbangun dengan menimbulkan bunyi berisik lalu geraman. Meniru hewan yang lebih buas walau nyatanya ia _bukan._

Kursi tunggal sofanya bergerak kecil, Jimin menegapkan badan hingga terduduk. Melihat dengan _anteng_ seorang yang kini makin meraung begitu keras—mengaung tapi pancaran netranya layak memohon.

Keempat borgol—dua tangan dan dua kaki di besi sisi ranjang, sengaja berulang-ulang di gerakan. Bukan untuk dilepaskan tapi untuk membuat Jimin marah atau bagaimanapun, setelah tujuan utama untuk membuat Jimin sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya tercapai.

Napasnya terdengar, begitu serampangan. Tarikannya disetiap persekon detik tak pernah main-main, kedua bilah gigi-giginya yang kecil bergemelatuk dan menggerit kuat.

Obsidian kucingnya menggemparkan matahari yang bersinar, kalah akan silau kacaunya. Kaki putihnya kaku, ujung jari kakinya menekuk. Dengan setengah terduduk ia kembali menggeram.

' _Grrr'_

Lantas, Jimin hanya tersenyum. Merapikan jas hitamnya, menyugar rambutnya kebelakang dengan acak. Tak ditampilkan dengan belahan seperti biasa melainkan hanya rambut lemas yang terkuai di segala sisi—membuat Jimin terlihat lebih _dominan._

"Jangan begitu sayang." Senyum semakin terpatri. Tapi kian menaik di satu sisi, ia menyeringai, "Kau kucing, ingat? Bukan sejenis macan atau bahkan singa." Dengan sangat pelan ia meraih bibir ranjang, mendekati si kucing yang ia sebut.

Pupil mata si kucing membesar, kala objek yang tak pernah lepas dari pandang mendekat. Membuat kuaran bau feromon menyengat yang semakin menguat. Membuat pening yang tersimpan semakin mengambang.

" _nng—"_

Lalu pusing mengambil alih ia meringik, membiarkan diri mengeong kecil dan tangan si Park yang membelai uraian di ujung kepala miliknya.

"Efek obatnya masih ada ya?" Jimin semakin merapat, membuat lengan si kucing manis yang tak tertutup apapun menyinggung lengan kekar miliknya.

Ya, si kucing manis yang kita bicarakan **tak memakai apapun**. Hanya selimut sebenarnya, tapi telah dibuang ke lantai dingin oleh si kucing tadi.

" _Le-lepas."_

Jimin mengeryit, bukannya ia tak mendengar. Hanya saja sedikit kagum karena seorang (atau haruskan Jimin kata peliharannya) ini masih bisa melawan dan berkata hal yang sama setelah semalam ia dihajar habis-habisan.

Hey, bukan hajar yang _itu_. Melainkan hajar yang sebenarnya.

Lebam masih ungu dan luka masih basah. Jimin rasa ia perlu bersujud kepada peliharaannya ini karena setelah semalam merepotkannya ia masih kekeuh pada pendirian, Jimin ingin bersujud— _bersujud lalu merampas keseimbangan kaki peliharaannya itu._

Jimin tergelak, tangannya terlepas dari surai lembut itu dengan sedikit tak rela, "Yoongi, Yoongi." Tangan kecilnya menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena tertawa, menutupi mulut yang kian terbuka menguarkan tawa, "Apa kata-kata _daddy_ masih belum kau pahami, heum?"

Yoongi diam, otaknya mengiang. Melepas segala amarah akan Jimin karena berubah membenci yang lain. Kaset ingatannya memutar tentang kata-kata Jimin semalam.

" _Tuanmu? Si Kim Taehyung itu? Dia sudah pergi dengan jalangnya bersama uangku. Kau tau? Dia mencuri uangku._ Korupsi _. Memakan uang investasi itu sendiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan perusahaan bahkan negara ini. Bajingan busuk itu? dia meninggalkanmu karena ia tak membutuhkanmu lagi? Dan kau tau apa yang ia tulis di email kemarin? Katanya kau itu penebus uang yang ia raup. Ia menukarmu. Dan karena itu pula kau milikku mulai sekarang."_

Yoongi mengerang lagi, membuaskan gerak tangan dan kakinya. Membuat lecet semakin luas tak tentu. Membiarkan perih yang mendera perasaan dan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak lalu mengaum ganas, diakhiri sedakan karena salivanya sendiri lalu terkekeh. _Menertawai dirinya yang menggila._

Si Park diam, terlampau menikmati apa yang tengah membuat selangkangannya tegang kali ini.

 _Leher putih mulus milik si kucing._

Meneleng, bahkan menaikan sebelah kaki untuk ditumpu di kaki lain hanya untuk turut menumpu siku tangan yang menumpu dagu— _yah, pikirkan saja maksudnya._

Kucing ras Aphrodite manis, yang dulunya milik si Kim—mantan kawannya (yang kini hanya merupakan bajingan bagi si Park).

Mengerjap pelan, Jimin mengusir kantuk yang masih sedikit menguasai. Ia sangat lelah semalam untuk mencegal kaki dan tangan si kucing. Jam tiga ia baru bisa terlelap tenang setelah Yoongi diberi obat penenang (sayangnya memiliki efek sendiri karena Jimin memberikannya tanpa takaran semesti).

Ia cukup terkejut, begitu satu tangannya yang menahan tubuh di kasur itu merasakan sesuatu yang membelainya.

 _Ekor putih milik si manis,_ bergerak-gerak tak tau arah.

Membiarkan Yoongi yang masih kacau untuk mengeong dan menangis. Jimin seolah tak peduli, malah memperhatikan ekor yang menyembul dari kedua pipi bokong Yoongi itu bermain.

Ke empat borgol masih bergemerincing, seprai kasur _single bad_ itu sudah kacau. Menggumpal, hanya tinggal dilepas karena terlepas di segala sisi yang menahan.

Anggap Jimin gila. Anggap Jimin cukup lebih dari gila.

Dari semenjak matanya membuka, _tidak_ —bahkan sejak semalam ia membuka baju si manis. Melepas semua pakaian kotor penuh lumpur karena si manis kabur dan jatuh ke kubangan. Mengunci tangan dan kakinya lalu _memaksa_ si manis tidur tanpa helai benang menutupi.

"Argh." Jari tangan kirinya yang berada di kasur mengepal, buku jarinya yang memutih saling tertutup kepalan jari lain.

— _ia masih bisa menahan nafsu._

"Aku ingin tuanku… aku ingin bermain lagi dengan tuanku."

 _ **Oh?  
**_

Jimin rasanya dilempari kerikil tepat di kepala sekarang ini, sakit tapi dilain hal terasa menggelitik karena kerikilnya terlalu kecil lalu disatu sisi kerikil yang besar membuat dahinya memerah.

Ia tergelak, tepat dua detik setelah perkataan Yoongi. Menghapus air mata sok mendramatisir, kekehannya begitu mengejek mengundang si kucing untuk melirik tak suka. Masih dengan napas tercekatnya, si kucing memekik begitu ekornya ditangakp dan ditekan.

Dengusan menjadi akhir tawa, Jimin dalam detik lanjut merubah raut menjadi beribu kali serius, "Lebih dari itu, Yoon." Jeda, _"Let's play with me. Let's play with Daddy."_

Yang Yoongi tau sebelum dirinya jatuh terkungkung adalah—seringaian iblis Jimin dan netra kelamnya.

…

"Park Jimin-ssi—"

Dengungan menjadi tanggapan. Bibir si kucing bergetar hebat. Matanya ingin sesekali ia lempar pandangkan jika saja si Park tak terus membuatnya kembali menoleh ke arah Jimin.

Ke arah Jimin yang membuka bajunya, sampai pada saat ini ia membuka celananya sekaligus dalamannya sekali tarik.

"Jimin-ssi. A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kerongkongannya kering, tali suaranya bergetar hebat. Hampir membuat seluruh kosakata yang keluar hanya seperti desahan rendah dan gagu.

 _Dan itu semakin membuat Jimin mengeras._

Jimin tersenyum—benar benar tersenyum tanpa seringaian. Merangsek maju, menahan kedua tangan si manis di genggaman. Berada tepat di atas Yoongi.

Selangkah lagi, selangkah lagi Jimin _menyatu_ dengan si manis.

"J-jimin-ssi. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, h-hentikan. Ja-jangan."

Mendesis, Jimin melepaskan satu cekalan dan meraih bibir Yoongi di telunjuk tangan kanannya, menekan dan memberi tanda untuk diam, "Aku pemilikmu Yoon. Aku bebas melakukan apapun."

Ia kembali diam, memperhatikan wajah sampai ke bawah mereka. dimana miliknya yang menegang dan milik Yoongi yang terkulai lemas, _membutuhkan rangsang._ Tangan kanannya melepas bibir Yoongi, beralih menurunkan tubuh dan duduk di depan selangkangan Yoongi.

Sukses. Membuat Yoongi tercekat. Diam telak tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Belenggu borgol dan kuaran nafsu milik si Park. Membuatnya diam, dan semakin terkunci. Pun, degap jantungnya yang berdetak cepat ingin menyaingi napas membuatnya semakin menegang. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri melihat Jimin yang kembali menyeringai saat memandangi miliknya dan lubang yang merah berkedut.

"Eh, wow? Aku belum menyentuhmu, Yoon."

 _Ya,_ dan membuat sebagian precumnya keluar tanpa ijin.

Kedua bagian bahu Jimin naik turun, tertawa tanpa suara. Telinga runcing milik si manis menurun karena malu.

Sifat tolakannya. Berbanding jauh terbalik saat tau Jimin dan ia _mungkin akan_ bergumul.

Tangan dingin Jimin meraih pergelangan kaki kanan Yoongi. Mendorongnya untuk menekuk. Menggeret tangannya sendiri itu menaik begitu melekuk persis yang di inginkan. Dari kaki, paha dalam lalu menuju milik si manis.

' _ngh—ung—'_

Dan persetan dengan segalanya. Sentuhan jemari Jimin yang hanya sekedar menggusak, mengelitiki lalu menyentuh satu dua kulit penis Yoongi. Itu yang seharusnya yang membuat Yoongi lebih _murka._

' _bangsath—ng—jangan—'_

Lidah Jimin mengambil cela giginya, merangsak maju dan mengeluarkannya. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Lidah panjang Jimin yang bermain di mulutnya sendiri itu—tak lepas dari pandangan Yoongi.

 **Jimin menggoda Yoongi.**

' _anj—anjing sialanh—'_

Yoongi mengumpat, dan mengatai Jimin si anjing begitu Jimin tak kunjung memasukan lidahnya kembali ke rongga begitu saja. Jimin menaikan sisi bibirnya dengan ujung lidah masih terpasung terkait di antara gigi.

"Ya, aku anjing Yoon. Maka dari itu, menurutlah. Kucing takut kepada anjing, bukankah harusnya begitu?" Jarinya kian melebarkan sentuhan, menurunkan jari telunjuknya dari atas kebawah mengukur milik Yoongi, "Milikmu juga tak sebesar punyaku Yoon, ya walau untuk panjang hanya beda sedikit." Dan mengambil kira-kira dari penelitiannya.

Yoongi menggerung, kedua tangannya menggengam besi dingin borgol yang mengikat. Ekornya terasa pegal karena tertekan tubuhnya yang terpaksa menghimpit seprai bawah karena gelinjang.

Dan tersedak, begitu Jimin mengepalkan tangan dengan melingkarkan jarinya di miliknya. Menekan. Dan menggenggam kuat.

Jari telunjuknya menekan uretra Yoongi, memutari bagian atas yang sedikit licin karena precum. Menarik jarinya yang membentuk lingkaran dan melingkari milik Yoongi dari atas menuju ke bawah, menarik cairan tersebut untuk melingkupi penis Yoongi walau tak mungkin bisa, mengingat ia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit.

"Hm? Cairanmu masih kurang Yoon. Lubangmu bahkan belum terjamah" Seakan berpikir ia meneleng, "Memakai salivaku, bagaimana?"

Si Park memberi waktu, tapi hanya sunyi yang terdengar di kedua telinganya, " _Okay,_ kalau begitu." Tangan Jimin memijat milik Yoongi dengan teratur, "Aku anggap, itu berarti tidak."

Mendelik. Melihat si Park yang begitu kejamnya menarik tubuhnya turun yang sebelumnya sedikit menaik saat memainkan milik Yoongi.

Jimin memang gila. Diamnya Yoongi menjadi petaka baginya. Tanpa tau jika Yoongi diam karena meneriaki diri sendiri. Antara melawan dan diam. Yang Yoongi tau melawan pun tak ada gunanya. Maka ia hanya memilih diam sebagai jalan netral antara menolak dan menerima.

" _HA—bajingan bangsat—AKH—s-sakit—"_

Jimin memasukannya—tanpa pelumas.

Membuat sedikit kewalahan karena memasukan miliknya menjadi dua sesi antara satu untuk menekan dan yang kedua untuk memperdalamkan begitu mencapai setengahnya.

Paha dalam Yoongi dibelai dengan cumbu. Cumbu yang membuat Yoongi menangis di setiap sentuhan. Antara sentuhan, cubitan gemas, dan lubangnya yang perih (dengan bonus titiknya yang tertekan didalam).

' _ji-jiminh—nng—'_

Kuping kucingnya menaik tegang, garis matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan khas. Rambutnya mencuat tak terkendali, ekornya yang terhimpit tubuh memaksa untuk bergerak. Si kucing menjijikan yang terjatuh di kubangan lumpur, telah kembali. Hanya bedanya kini ia terjatuh di kubangan kabut nafsu dan _sperma nantinya._

' _Akh—Jiminh—'_

Poninya dijenggut, kesadarannya kembali menaik. Kala obsidiannya bersibobrok dengan milik si Park.

"Panggil _daddy,_ bedebah. Bukannya _daddy_ sudah memberitahumu?"

Menggeleng kuat—Yoongi menolak dengan mata menajam.

 _ **PLAK.**_

"Turuti." Tamparan di pipi kanannya menjadi pertanda si Park marah, nyalangan jelas pun dilontarkan.

— "Turuti, atau kau akan _menyesal."_

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nggantung kan? Ehe. .-.

REQ : Hybrid Kucing Putih!Yoon. sudah yaaa uwuu

.bultae


End file.
